


feeling not-okay

by xuxisushii



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream
Genre: Gen, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan - Freeform, Seo Youngho | Johnny - Freeform, and selfindulged, because I love their friendship, it´s so short and bad, johnny is comforting hyuck, nct - Freeform, not romantic - Freeform, only platonic, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisushii/pseuds/xuxisushii
Summary: hyuck is feeling not-okay and johnny comforts him





	feeling not-okay

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i upload this, it´s pure word vomit and not that good tbh  
> but i´m feeling not-okay and needed to express my feelings through duckie (i´m sorry duckie!) and wrote this in 15 min  
> also because i love the friendship between johnny and duckie (yes, they´re platonic in this fic!)  
> anyways i hope you guys still enjoy it in some way

„Johnny Hyung? “ echoed a small voice coming from the door.

Johnny sat up in bed and turned around to look at the intruder who dared to disturb his nap time. Haechan.

“What´s wrong Haechan?”

Haechan´s shadow standing in the doorway looked incredibly small, smaller than he already was.

“I don´t know hyung”, replied the younger quietly, sounding sorrowful.

Johnny furrowed his eyebrows in worry. The younger was a sunshine, no he literally was THE sun. Always shinning bright, lighting up the world around him. So seeing him so seemingly broken worried Johnny more than anything else.

“Come here”, he ordered, trying to sound gentle while padding the space beside his bed.

Haechan waddled slowly towards him and flopped down lifeless on the mattress, burrying his face in the pillows. Johnny couldn´t help the adoring smile forming on his face.

“You know you can talk to me, don´t you?” Johnny combed through the younger boy´s fluffy hair, who immediately seemed to relax into the touch.

Haechan turned his head slightly and looked up towards him, huge eyes, usually filled with sunshine looking dull.

“I know hyung and i´m so thankful for that, but-,” Haechan sighed heavily, closing his eyes.

Johnny started getting more and more worried. He had never seen Haechan this dull.

“But what?”, tried Johnny coaxing out an explanation out of the younger.

Haechan sighed again, looking up once more.

“I wish in knew what´s wrong, but I don´t know it myself.”

Johnny´s heart clenched. He knew himself how depressing thoughts could eat you up and didn´t want any of his beloved members struggling with them. Especially his wonderful sunshine dongsaeng.

Quiet and carefully Johnny asked: “ Do you feel sad or depressed Haechanie?”

Haechan started chewing his lip. Johnny could literally see the younger search for words in his head.

Then slowly and unsure an answer (it sounded more like a question though) : “No.”

Johnny rubbed Haechan´s back, calming and supporting, trying to say “i´m here”.

“I´m not sad or depressed” stated Haechan further, now more convinced. “I´m also not tired or exhausted.”

Johnny was confused, but he let his dongsaeng continue.

“I guess i´m just not okay, but I don´t know why.”

Haechan sniffed and looked up at Johnny again. Johnny didn´t understand, but at the same time he understood.

“Haechanie”, he started scooping up the small boy in his arms, “I think I understand what you mean, and I think I actually know the feeling.”

Haechan stared at him with huge eyes, seemingly surprised, mouthing a quiet “you do?”

Johnny nodded: “Yeah I do. But let me tell you I’m here for you trying as long you feel okay again, okay?”

The small boy cuddled up in his arms started smiling. A small smile, but it was a smile.

“Thank you Johnny hyung.” Johnny watched the younger boy snuggled closer to his chest and letting his eyes shut.

“Anytime Haechanie”, he placed an innocent kiss atop his head, “anytime.”

Then he closed his eyes as well and both drifted off, hoping to wake up a bit more okay.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twt @hyuckira (if u want to)  
> i hope y'all have a great day   
> if u found errors or spelling mistakes pretend you didn´t see them k?


End file.
